Our Secret
by oshinno
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy. Sepasang sahabat yang selalu bersama. Menyimpan sebuah rahasia tentang hubungan mereka yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain...


**FAIRY TAIL**

 **Our Secret**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typos, Alayness, Alur Kecepetan, OOc, AU**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

Natsu dan Lucy. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang telah berteman sejak masih TK. Persahabatan mereka tak selalu baik. Kadang mereka akan berdebat hanya karena hal kecil. Kadang mereka juga akan bertengkar saat berbeda pendapat. Namun semua masalah itu dapat mereka lewati hingga sekarang. Kini mereka sudah kelas XII SMA.

Banyak yang mengatakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun selalu di bantah oleh keduanya. Jika ada yang bertanya pasti mereka akan menjawab bahwa mereka adalah sahabat. Namun jika melihat kedekatan mereka semua orang pun akan mengira jika mereka itu sepasang kekasih bukan hanya sekedar sahabat.

Seperti saat ini, disaat jam istirahat Natsu dan Lucy selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap sekolah. Mereka memilih atap sekolah karena tempatnya yang sepi dan jarang ada murid lain yang datang kesana saat istirahat.

"Luce, mana _onigiri_ milikku?" tanya Natsu. Kini ia tengah duduk disamping Lucy.

"Aku hanya membuat satu _onigiri_ Natsu." Jawab Lucy.

Natsu menoleh dan menatap Lucy.

"Luce, kemarin kan kau sudah janji untuk membuatkan aku _onigiri._."

Lucy nyengir. "Aku lupa hehehehe…" katanya.

Natsu melihat satu _onigiri_ yang dipegang oleh Lucy. "Kalau begitu kita bagi dua _onigiri_ milikmu itu,"

"Baiklah…" kata Lucy. Ia pun membagi dua _onigiri_ miliknya dan memberikan sebagian untuk Natsu.

Natsu dengan senang hati mengambil menerima sebagian _onigiri_ yang diberikan oleh Lucy, dan dalam sekali lahap _onigiri_ itu habis.

" _Onigiri_ buatanmu memang yang paling enak." Ujar Natsu.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Lucy.

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang Natsu dan Lucy terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut biru. Gray Fullbuster. Gray adalah teman Natsu dan Lucy. Gray segera menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy.

"Dasar kalian, daritadi kucari ternyata ada disini.." ujarnya berdiri di samping Natsu.

Natsu mendongak menatap Gray. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Natsu.

Gray menghela nafas. "Bel masuk sudah berbunyi…."

"Aku tidak dengar." Kata Lucy.

"Tentu saja. Kalian kalau bersama kan dunia serasa milik berdua dan yang lainnya ngontrak, jadi pasti kalian tidak dengar saat bel berbunyi." Ujar Gray.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita harus kembali ke kelas." Kata Lucy.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Kata Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy dan meninggalkan Gray.

Sedangkan Gray hanya menatap keduanya. "Astaga. Padahal aku yang memanggil mereka, tapi aku yang ditinggalkan. Dasar."

Gray pun turun mengikuti Natsu dan Lucy menuju kembali ke kelas mereka yang ada di lantai dua.

.

.

Seperti biasa saat pulang sekolah Natsu dan Lucy akan pulang bersama. Dengan sepeda miliknya, Natsu akan membonceng Lucy. Walaupun orang kaya. Sangat kaya bahkan. Tapi Natsu lebih suka naik sepeda daripada mobil ataupun motor. Ia beranggapan bahwa naik sepeda lebih sehat. Dan lebih romantic mungkin.

"Hari ini Ayahku akan berangkat ke Osaka." Kata Lucy.

"Bukannya masih lusa ya?" tanya Natsu.

"Kata Ayah, keberangkatannya dimajukan." Jawab Lucy.

"Jadi kau akan sendiri di rumah?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Lucy hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ayahnya, memang ia punya banyak _maid_ tapi semenjak dua bulan yang lalu ia menyuruh agar _maid_ di rumahnya menunggu dan membersihkan satu rumah lagi yang ada di Tokyo. Keluarga Heartfilia memang memiliki beberapa rumah, jadi harus ada yang merawat rumah-rumah itu. Dan Ibu Lucy, ia sudah meninggal saat Lucy masih kecil.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut sendirian di rumah?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak."

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Natsu.

"Tidak usah.."

"Atau kau mau menginap di rumahku? Kalau kau menginap pasti Ibu akan sangat senang." Kata Natsu terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Tidak usah Natsu." Kata Lucy menolak tawaran Natsu.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa datang saja ke rumahku atau kau telpon saja aku."

Lucy tersenyum. "Iya."

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu menghentikan sepedanya. Lucy heran, mereka kan belum sampai di rumah Lucy, kenapa Natsu berhenti? Lho inikan rumah Natsu? Kenapa berhenti di sini?

"Natsu, kenapa berhenti? Kita kan belum sampai..." tanya Lucy.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku, ayo turun." Kata Natsu.

Lucy menurut dan turun dari boncengan sepeda Natsu.

"Natsu, kenapa berhenti dirumahmu? Rumahku masih satu blok dari sini…."

"Kita makan siang dulu di rumahku, tadi aku sudah bilang pada Ibu jika kau akan mampir dulu. Mungkin dia sudah masak untuk kita." Kata Natsu menarik tangan Lucy masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya langsung menyambut kedatangan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga, aku sudah memasak untuk kalian.'' Ujar wanita itu.

Natsu hanya tersenyum.

"Lucy, ayo masuk. Ibu sudah memasak makanan special untuk kalian." Kata Grandine, ibu Natsu.

"Iya Bi.."

"Lucy sayang, kan Bibi sudah sering bilang, panggil saja Bibi dengan sebutan Ibu. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini juga Ibumu."

Lucy tersenyum kearah Grandine. "Iya Bu."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke arah ruang makan keluarga Dragneel. Setelah sampai mereka segera duduk dan menikmati makanan yang telah dimasak oleh Grandine.

"Ibu, aku tidak melihat ayah. Dia dimana?" tanya Natsu.

Grandine menatap Natsu. "Ayahmu tadi pagi berangkat bersama Paman Jude ke Osaka, mereka akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan bersama." Jawab Grandine.

"Jadi Ayah ke Osaka?'

"Iya." Grandine lalu menoleh ke arah Lucy. "Lucy, kau sendirian kan di rumah?" tanya Grandine.

"Iya Bu…"

"Kau menginap saja disini.." Kata Grandine.

"Tidak usah Bu. Aku berani kok dirumah sendirian…" kata Lucy.

"Tapi mereka pergi 3 hari, apa kau benar-benar berani?" tanya Grandine.

"Iya Bu."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada sesuatu kau datang saja kesini."

"Iya…" 

.

.

Natsu sudah berada di rumah Lucy, setelah selesai makan dan berganti baju Natsu segera mengantar Lucy untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Kini ia tengah berada di kamar Lucy. Hal ini sudah biasa. Sejak kecil Natsu sudah sering menginap di kamar ini. Jadi wajar jika sampai sekarang ia bebas keluar masuk kamar ini.

Ia tengah menunggu Lucy yang mengambilkan jus untuknya. Bagaimanapun juga, mengayuh sepeda dari rumahnya sampai rumah Lucy membuat ia merasa haus.

"Ini minumanmu Natsu…"

Natsu menatap Lucy yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar membawa dua gelas jus di tangannya. Lucy duduk disamping Natsu.

" _Arrigatto…_ " kata Natsu mengambil satu gelas jus yang ada di tangan Lucy dan segera meminumnya.

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar. Tadi pagi aku membuat kue, akan kuambilkan." Ujar Lucy. Gadis itupun turun kembali ke dapur, mengambilkan kue untuk Natsu.

Sembari menunggu, Natsu melihat-lihat kamar Lucy. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Natsu tersenyum melihat beberapa foto yang ada di atas meja Lucy. Foto sewaktu mereka kecil.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Lucy yang sudah ada di belakang Natsu dengan membawa sebuah piring berisi kue.

Natsu kaget, ia langsung berbalik. "Ah, aku melihat foto ini." Jawab Natu menunjukkan pigura foto yang tengah ia pegang.

"Foto itu kan diambil saat keluarga kita berlibur bersama.."

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Saat itu kan kau sampai mengompol karena takut melihat monyet hahahaha…." Kata Natsu tertawa mengingat kejadian sewaktu ia dan Lucy yang masih berumur 7 tahun diajak berlibur ke kebun binatang. Dan saat melihat monyet Lucy langsung menangis ketakutan dan memeluk Natsu. Bahkan saking takutnya ia sampai mengompol.

"Itu tidak benar!" teriak Lucy dengan wajah memerah. Kejadian itu kan sangat memalukan.

"Hahahaha…itu benar. Aku masih sangat ingat." Ujar Natsu tertawa semakin lebar.

"Ugh, sudah! Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi." Kata Lucy duduk ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Lebih baik kau makan kue ini." Kata Lucy memasukan satu potong kue kedalam mulut Natsu.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Natsu yang tidak tahu jika Lucy akan memasukan kue kedalam mulutnya otomatis langsung tersedak.

" _Gomen_ Natsu…ini minum dulu." Kata Lucy memberikan minuman miliknya yang belum sempat ia minum tadi.

Natsu segera mengambil minuman yang diberikan oleh Lucy dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Fiuh~ aku tidak jadi mati karena tersedak…" ujar Natsu.

" _Gomen_ ya Natsu.." kata Lucy.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy. "Kau membuatku hampir mati Luce. Kan tidak lucu kalau seorang Natsu Dragneel mati hanya karena tersedak." Ujar Natsu.

"Iya, _gomen_ ya. Habisnya kau mengejek aku terus."

Natsu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Lucy. Lucy pun ikut-ikutan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Natsu.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menginap disini." Kata Natsu.

"Tentu saja, kan terakhir kali kau menginap disini saat masih SMP." Sahut Lucy.

"Malam ini aku menginap ya?" tanya Natsu menatap Luce.

Lucy menoleh. "Menginap disini?"

"Iya."

"Kau melakukan ini bukan karena ingin menemaniku karena Ayah pergi ke Osaka kan?" tanya Lucy menatap Natsu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menginap disini." Jawab Natsu. "Tapi mungkin bisa sambil menemanimu juga." Kata Natsu nyengir kearah Lucy.

Lucy bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Memangnya kau sudah izin pada Ibu Grandine?" tanya Lucy.

"Sudah. Malah dia yang menyuruhku." Jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Natsu lalu melihat kearah jam yang mengantung di dinding kamar Lucy. "Sudah jam 5, Luce ayo buat makan malam. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Natsu.

Lucy pun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya."Iya, sekarang ayo ke dapur."

Lucy pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke dapur diikuti oleh Natsu di belakangnya. Gadis cantik itupun segera mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak. Ia lalu mulai memotong beberapa sayuran, Natsu yang berdiri di samping Lucy hanya diam.

Dari awal Lucy memang melarang Natsu untuk membantu. Lucy tidak ingin Natsu menghancurkan dapurnya, jadi ia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam saja.

"Kau duduk saja Natsu." Kata Lucy.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihatmu memasak." Tolak Natsu.

Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Natsu sangat keras kepala, jadi lebih baik ia biarkan saja pemuda itu daripada harus berdebat. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

 **SKIP**

"Baiklah Natsu, ini nasi kare kesukannmu." Kata Lucy memberikan semangkok nasi kare pada Natsu. Lucy sangat tahu jika Natsu sangat menyukai masakan pedas. Jadi ia memasakan nasi kare extra pedas untuk Natsu.

Dengan senang hati Natsu menerima nasi kare yang diberikan oleh Lucy. "Baunya sangat enak." Kata Natsu.

"Rasanya juga enak Natsu." Kata Lucy.

"Baiklah _ittadakimasu~_ " kata Natsu mulai memakan nasi kare buatan Lucy.

" _Ittadakimasu~_ " kata Lucy. Lucy pun mulai makan. Ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat Natsu yang begitu lahap memakan nasi kare buatannya. "Bagaimana Natsu?"

Natsu berhenti makan dan menatap Lucy. "Sangat enak, aku menyukainya. Luce memang yang paling hebat." Kata Natsu menunjukkan dua jempolnya.

Lucy tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Natsu.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan Natsu membantu Lucy untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Selesai melakukan itu keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton tv.

"Luce, besok hari apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Sabtu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kukira besok sudah minggu. Aku malas pergi kesekolah." Ujar Natsu.

"Dasar .."

"Aku mengantuk Luce. Ayo tidur." Kata Natsu. Sudah beberapa kali pemuda itu menguap.

Luce melihat jam tangannya. "Ah iya, sudah malam. Baiklah ayo kuantarkan menuju kamarmu." Kata Lucy menarik tangan Natsu. Natsu pun menurut dan mengikuti kemana Lucy menariknya.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Natsu." Kata Lucy saat sampai di depan sebuah kamar.

"Iya, selamat tidur juga Luce." Natsu pun masuk ke kamar itu, sedangkan Lucy kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar, Natsu segera naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sangat mengantuk. Ia mencoba tidur.

Natsu sudah beberapa kali mengubah posisi tidurnya, mulai dari miring ke kanan, ke kiri, telentang, bahkan tengkurap, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucapnya bangkit duduk. "Aku akan ke kamar Luce."

Natsu lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar Lucy. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Lucy ia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy.

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar Lucy terbuka, menampakan Lucy yang jelas sekali baru bangun tidur. Terlihat jelas dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan matanya yang masih belum terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Luce, aku ikut tidur denganmu ya?" sahut Natsu.

"Tidur denganku?"

"Iya. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apapun." Jawab Natsu.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun Luce, lagipula kan kita sudah membuat perjanjian itu…." Kata Natsu.

Lucy mulai berfikir. "Baiklah." Sahutnya.

Ia pun mengizinkan Natsu untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah Natsu masuk ia menutup pintu dan segera menyusul Natsu yang sudah naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Aku sangat suka tidur disini." Kata Natsu.

"Hmm.." Lucy hanya bergumam. Ia sepertinya sangat mengantuk.

Natsu hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu memeluk Lucy dan menyamankan diri untuk tidur.

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Sudah beberapa kali Erza mengetuk pintu, namun Lucy tak juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia dan teman-temannya sudah biasa mejemput Lucy untuk berangkat bersama, dan setelah menjemput Lucy mereka akan menjemput Natsu. Namun aneh sekali, pagi ini ia sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu Lucy, tapi gadis berambut blonde itu tak kunjung membuka pintu. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Astaga, apa Lucy belum bangun?" ucapnya.

"Ayo kita lihat saja.." kata seorang pemuda di samping Erza. Jellal.

"Mungkin kita harus membangunkan Lucy.." ujar seorang gadis. Mirajane.

"Iya. Ayo kita masuk saja." Kata Gray langsung membuka pintu rumah Lucy. Astaga gadis itu tak mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Keempat remaja itu segera masuk dan menuju kamar Lucy.

"Erza cepat buka pintunya." Kata Gray menyuruh Erza untuk membuka kamar Lucy.

"Kenapa harus aku? Jellal buka pintunya." Kata Erza. Jellal yang ada di samping Erza hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari gadis _'incarannya'_ ini.

 **KRIET**

Pintu kamar Lucy pun terbuka, Erza, Jellal, Gray dan Mirajane berjalan kearah tempat tidur Lucy. Dengan cepat Gray mebuka selimut yang menutupi Lucy. Keempat remaja itu langsung menatap tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Lucy masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dan Natsu tengah memeluk Lucy. Keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati tidur mereka.

"Natsu?!"

"Kyaa~ apa yang Natsu dan Lucy lakukan?!" teriak Mirajane.

Natsu dan Lucy yang masih tertidur langsung membuka mata mereka saat mendengar teriakan Mirajane. Natsu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Begitupun Lucy yang segera bangun dan duduk.

Mereka menatap Erza, Jellal, Gray dan Mirajane yang masih terlihat _shock._

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Ha..harusnya kami yang bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" sahut Mirajane.

"Kami tidur, memangnya apalagi." Kata Natsu.

Gray menatap Natsu. "Kenapa kalian tidur bersama?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku ikut bersama Luce untuk tidur." Jawab Natsu dengan tampang _watados._

"Tapi Natsu kau itu laki-laki dan Lucy adalah perempuan lagipula kalian belum menikah, kalian harusnya tidak boleh tidur bersama." Kata Mirajane.

"Itu benar." Kata Jellal.

Natsu turun dari ranjang Lucy. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun." Ujarnya.

Mirajane mendekat kearah Natsu. "Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya."

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Luce. Dan berhenti menatapku seolah aku ini lelaki hidung belang yang baru saja melecehkan seorang gadis." Kata Natsu. Ia risih dengan tatapan Mirajane.

Mirajane pun menoleh pada Lucy yang masih duduk diatas ranjang. "Apa benar Natsu tidak melakukan apapun padamu?" tanya Mirajane.

Lucy menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Astaga, bukankah tadi Natsu sudah bilang jika kami tidak melakukan apapun." Kata Lucy menatap keempat temannya secara bergantian.

"Lagipula kalaupun kami melakukan sesuatu tidak masalah juga, kami kan sudah me.." Natsu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Maksudmu apa Natsu?" Erza menatap Natsu.

Natsu menatap Lucy. Lucy melotot kearah Natsu. Aduh Natsu hampir keceplosan. Erza menatap tajam Natsu.

"Ah..ano…maksudnya Natsu, ka..kami tidak akan melakukan apapun kok…hehehe, i..iya kan Natsu?" tanya Lucy menatap Natsu.

Natsu menatap Lucy dan dengan cepat ia tersenyum kikuk. "Y..ya, itu benar…hehehe, apa yang dikatakan oleh Luce benar..hehehe.." jawab Natsu.

Erza masih menatap Natsu dan Lucy secara bergantian. Ia lalu menghela nafas. "Oh, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik cepat kalian mandi dan ganti baju. Kami akan menunggu di bawah." kata gadis berambut merah itu.

Ia lalu mengajak Mirajane, Gray dan juga Jellal untuk pergi dari kamar itu dan menunggu Natsu serta Lucy.

Setelah Erza dan yang lainnya pergi Lucy langsung memukul kepala Natsu.

" _Ittai_ , sakit Luce, kenapa kau memukulku sih?" tanya Natsu memegangi kepalanya.

Lucy menatap Natsu. "Kau bodoh sekali! Tadi kau hampir mengatakan hal itu, untung saja tadi mereka tak terlalu mendengar apa yang kau katakan." Kata Lucy.

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya dan nyengir kearah Lucy. " _Gomen_ , tadi aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya.

"Kalau mereka sampai tahu kan gawat." Ujar Lucy. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kamarmu dan mandi. Kau tau kan seragam milikmu ada di mana?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

.

.

Selesai mandi Natsu dan Lucy beserta keempat temannya segera berangkat ke sekolah. Bagaimanapun mereka tak ingin terlambat dan mendapat hukuman dari petugas yang menjaga gerbang.

Sampai di sekolah mereka segera masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Saat guru yang terjadwal datang mereka segera mengeluarkan buku sesuai pelajaran saat itu. Karena ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah itu, maka mereka harus lebih serius belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

"Astaga, padahal aku berharap Makarov- _sensei_ tidak mengajar hari ini." Ujar Natsu menatap malas pria tua yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu di sepan kelas.

"Sudahlah Natsu, dengarkan saja penjalasan dari Makarov- _sensei."_ Kata Lucy yang ada di samping Natsu.

"Hah~"

Setelah 40 menit mendengar penjelasan dan pengajaran dari Makarov- _sensei_ akhirnya hal yang ditunggu pun datang. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Makarov meninggalkan kelas dan semua murid langsung berhmburan keluar kelas. Begitupun dengan Natsu dan Lucy yang langsung keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Setelah sampai keduanya memilih duduk dan menikmati pemandangan dari atap.

"Sampai kapan kita harus merahasiakan hal itu pada teman-teman?" ujar Lucy menatap Natsu yang ada di sampingnya.

Natsu pun menoleh dan menatap Lucy. "Sampai kita lulus Luce." Jawab Natsu.

"Tapi kita sudah terlalu lama merahasiakan hal ini." Ujar Lucy menundukkan kepalanya.

Natsu memeluk Lucy. "Setelah kita lulus, pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan secara terbuka Luce." Ujar Natsu.

"Tapi kita sudah merahasiakan pernikahan kita selama 5 tahun Natsu, seharusnya kita jujur saja pada teman-teman jika kita sudah menikah." Kata Lucy.

"Aku juga ingin begitu tapi kan Ayah melarang kita." Kata Natsu.

Ia lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Lucy. "Aku berjanji Luce, setelah kita lulus aku akan benar-benar menjagamu. Dan teman-teman juga akan tahu tentang hal ini." Kata Natsu.

Pemuda itu mulai mendekat, menghapus jarak antara ia dan istrinya itu. Dengan perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang istri. Hanya ciuman ringan yang manis bagi keduanya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat dan juga istriku." Kata Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Natsu. "Kau juga harus berjanji menjadi sahabat dan suami yang baik untukku." Kata gadis itu.

"Iya."

" _Aishiteru.."_

" _Aishiteru.."_

Natsu dan Lucy, mereka adalah sahabat. Dan mereka juga sepasang suami istri. Mereka menikah saat kelas 2 SMP. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan, tapi dengan senang hati mereka menerima perjodohan itu.

Selama ini mereka belum di izinkan untuk tinggal bersama, tapi jika hanya sekedar menginap satu atau dua hari mereka diperbolehkan oleh orang tuanya. Mereka sudah merahasiakan pernikahan mereka dari teman ataupun keluarga jauh. Hanya keluarga dekat yang tahu tentang pernikahan itu. Tapi saat lulus mereka akan benar-benar mengelar pesta pernikahan mereka secara terbuka.

Dan jika ditanya oleh orang tentang kedekatan mereka, Natsu ataupun Lucy hanya akan menjawab bahwa mereka adalah sahabat dan bukan kekasih. Ya karena itu benar. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi sepasang suami istri yang bersahabat.

Dan semoga saja mereka bisa menjaga rahasia ini sampai lulus.

 **The End**

 **Ini fic pertama Shin di Fandom Fairy Tail..**

 **Semoga Reader semua suka.**

 **Shin Cuma berharap review dari para Reader yang berkenan…**

 **Review please…**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 _ **/**_


End file.
